


On Display

by Korpuskat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: D/s overtones, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, No Aftercare, Other, PWP, Talk of "ownership", Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“S-sir, there’s people–” </p><p>His mask’s snout pressed near your ear, it vibrated softly with the vocoder’s speaker. “I don’t care if they’re watching. I’m not done with you yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> "The lil number thing with Kylo and reader, number 49 please!" via _youllalwaysbemythunderr_ on Tumblr.
> 
> Originally posted: [ Here](x)

For all intents and purposes, there was no official rule or sanction against your particular relationship. It was against regulations to have any sort of unprofessional relationship with your superior officers– or, really to have any sort of sexual relationship with any of your coworkers, above _or_ below you. But he held no rank within the Order, and even if he did there wasn’t anyone who would dare to tell him “no”. 

He’d sent you a message- unsigned, from an unregistered ‘pad. That was unexpected. Most of the time he just showed up at your quarters, or grabbed your arm in the hallway- dragging you off to the first deserted conference room where he could lay you out on the table and have his way with you. 

This, however, was strange. It was an observation deck, overlooking the starboard hangar bay. Below you, people in uniforms buzzed around on the well-polished floor, bordered by rows of TIE Fighters. White-armored Stormtroopers running drills, glossy black pilots checking their ships. 

The door hissed, lifting to allow your Commander entry. You stood at attention, hands behind your back, facing away from the viewport. He moved towards you, faceless mask holding your attention as he neared. He raised a hand, pressed it to the center of your chest and guided you back- walked you blindly backwards until your skin touched cold transparisteel. 

His gloved hand raised, at first seeming to tenderly cup your jaw– his thumb caught your lower lip, dragging it down- forcing your mouth open. His hand moved up- his thumb pressing in your tongue, the taste of oiled leather flooding your mouth- your lip caught between glove and teeth.

The altered tones of his mask’s vocorder made you shiver. “Have you been waiting long, pet?” 

You couldn’t shake your head against his hand- your speech garbled against his thumb, “Nuh suh,”

“Good.” His free hand raised, cupping your breasts through your uniform, pinching at your nipple. The hand at your mouth began to stroke your tongue with his thumb, the motion making you gag and jerk against his hand– the other began undoing the clasps to your uniform’s top, revealing warm skin to the cool air of the _Finalizer_ , the rest of your shirt hanging loosely off your shoulders.

He appreciated the view for a moment, letting his hand trail over your chest lightly- tracing the edge of your bra. The hand on your face moved- grabbing your shoulder and spinning you- your cheek pressed against the viewport. Your body arched away from the shock, only to have Kylo’s hand pressed against the back of your skull- holding your face in still while the other grabbed at your hips.

He pressed up against you- his hard cock plainly obvious through the layers of clothing separating you. You tried to watch his reflection in the transparisteel and— all the troopers and officers moving about the hangar bay. Could they see you up here- with your face pressed to the viewport and Commander Ren’s cock pressed against your ass…? “S-sir, there’s people–” 

His mask’s snout pressed near your ear, it vibrated softly with the vocoder’s speaker. “I don’t care if they’re watching. I’m not done with you yet.” 

You shivered, nodded awkwardly against the transparisteel. “Yes, sir.” 

The hand on your hip moved to your front, cupping a breast for a moment, smoothing over the curve of your stomach, and descending to rub over your cunt through your clothes. He unclipped your pants and let them fall and pool around your ankles. 

He didn’t bother removing your underwear, just shoved the cloth aside. His questing fingers slid over your cunt, stroking your clit in time with his hips rocking against you. A strangled sigh passed your lips at the friction, the texture of the synthleather driving you to rock your hips against his hand and cock. 

He drew away with a growl, the quick sounds of his belt being unbuckled and clothes shifting followed by– a hissing, clicking of mechanized parts and- the heavy _thunk_ as the mask dropped to your side. Instinctively you began to turn, to look over your shoulder- but one hand caught the back of your neck again, pressing you hard into the viewport, your cheekbones aching from the pressure. 

His cock slid over your cunt, the head nudging at the underside of your clit. Leaned over you again, he nipped at the sensitive skin of your neck and shoulder. His teeth caught and dragged at the side of your neck, only to soothe the sting with a hot swipe of his tongue. 

His hips shifted again, the hand that had been digging bruises into your side relocating to guide himself- the warm, heavy feel of his cock sliding into your body, your legs sliding farther apart to accommodate him. He sunk in slow, letting you enjoy being stretched open- filling you once more. When he was buried as deeply as he could, you sighed- breath fogging at the cold transparisteel. 

He rocked into you, a shallow shift just to enjoy the slide of flesh. The warmth of his body folded over yours again, kissing at the nape of your neck- soft, black locks of hair tickling at the side of your face. He removed the hand from your face, using both to hold you still as he set his brutal pace- the empty room echoing back the slick sounds of sex- the muffled brushes of clothes rubbing together. He panted against your back, keeping his face hidden and just out of view. 

“Can you see them?” He groaned and nipped at your skin again. Your head was fogged with pleasure, unable to decipher any meaning from the phrase. Kylo leaned away, one hand moving up to pull your shoulder with him- your weight resting on your forearms rather than your face. “Look-- can you see them?” 

The viewport was smudged with an outline of your face and arms but- your shuddered, froze in Kylo’s arms- clenching unintentionally as Kylo kept pounding into your body. Two officers in the opposite observation deck were staring straight across the hangar bay. Even from this distance you could see one had turned horribly red, trying to cover his face with one gloved hand- the other officer quite plainly palming himself through his uniform. 

“They could never have you.” He pulled you back more- held you flush to his chest as one of his hand hooked under your right leg- lifting so you half dangled in his arms helplessly, your left foot aching to hold yourself up, brushing and sliding against your pants on the floor. With nowhere else to hold, you hooked one hand behind you- tangling into Kylo’s dark hair, the other holding Kylo’s forearm, feeling the muscles there flex as he held your leg open. 

“That’s why they’re watching. Everyone on this ship knows you belong to me...” The hand at your hip slipped around your front, rubbing quick circles around your clit. You squirmed in his grasp, drawing closer to the edge, dropping your head limply to his chest. 

The red-faced officer was nowhere to be seen. The officer that had been palming himself had settled in a chair, stroking his own dick in time with Kylo’s pace. “He’s thinking about your tight little cunt.” He thrust harshly in emphasis, making you moan, your hips shaking against his fingers, “How wonderful you’d feel around his cock. He’ll never get to know, pet.” 

Kylo nosed at your hair, pressing his lips to your ear again. He hissed, low and threatening: _“I own every part of you.”_

You whined, nodded frantically, feeling the rumbling growl in his chest as your hand fisted tighter in his hair. “Go on, show him what I do to you...” The circles on your clit became strokes, relentlessly sliding back and forth perpendicular to his cock driving into you. You shuddered, gasped, twitching against him- helpless to resist the flood of pleasure over your mind. 

Kylo followed soon after, sighing a hot breath over your face as his hips gave half jerks. He let go of your leg and you half stumbled forward- catching yourself on the viewport once more. The voyeur had found his own release as you had- he was spread over the chair, one hand resting palm-up in his lap, likely covered in his own cum. 

Your hands shook, trying to refasten your shirt before anyone else noticed how wrecked you looked. Behind you, Kylo retrieved his mask and resettled it onto his head, letting it click into place before tucking his cock away and rearranging his robes. He waited while you pulled your pants back up and straighten your uniform. He motioned towards the door, “Take the rest of the cycle off. And clean up; I may want you later.”

You flushed, nodded, and hoped you put yourself back together enough to not look quite like you’d just been fucked. You slipped into the hallway and headed back to your quarters.

When he was sure you had left, Kylo approached the viewport. Your audience was awkwardly trying to clean cum off his hand without staining his uniform. It only took a tendril of his mind to reach towards the officer- to draw his attention back to his show. From here, Kylo could feel the cold terror that slaked off his mind at the sight- no longer an unrecognizable coworker getting fucked by an equally unknown man. The commander in all his terrifying dark power and unreadable mask staring him down from across the hangar bay.

Kylo had considered Mind Tricking him into a compulsory silence, but from the way the officer was hurriedly wiping his mess onto his pants and yanking his pants up- he wouldn’t tell anyone what he’d seen.

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr](www.satans-codpiece.tumblr.com)


End file.
